As development of science and technology, more and more electronic devices come into people's lives. The electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, and smart televisions, bring lots of conveniences into people's lives.
A user often uses the electronic device to make friends, play games, take photos, etc. To be easy to use these services and enrich operation types of these services in usage, a sensor, such as a camera, a light sensor and a distance sensor, is generally provided at the electronic device.
However, at least following technical problems is found in the above technology.
Currently, the sensor is generally arranged at a main board, and then the sensor may capture ambient light by opening a hole at a surface of the electronic device.
Thus, a conventional sensor occupies an area of the main board, resulting in a technical problem of a low utilization rate for the area of the main board.